Traditional games such as the very popular draw video poker provide a winning player with an award associated with a winning outcome of a game. Winning outcomes are generally defined by a paytable of winning hands and associated rewards. This paytable is static, in that the player knows before the game begins the particular winning outcomes and their awards. Thus, when a player receives their initial set of cards dealt to them, the player simply evaluates those cards against the paytable to try and form the best hand. The player decides which cards to hold and which cards to discard and replace. Once the player's hand has been formed it is evaluated to determine if the player has a winning outcome. The player is paid the award if the player has a winning outcome. The player may then play a new game or take the award and discontinue play.
In an effort to add excitement and player enticement to such traditional games, various bonuses, jackpots, or side games have been added to these games. For example, some games may offer a paytable which includes a jackpot for a particular hand. While these features can add some excitement to winning outcomes of the game, they do not make the underlying game more exciting.